memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Koavf
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Canon Greetings! Make sure to read and policies to understand our canon policies. The UFP map you uploaded is from a non-canon source and is thus not a permitted resource for use on Memory Alpha. Thanks, and again, welcome! - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 20:45, 29 May 2007 (UTC) HTML entities vs higher level characters Please note that MA strongly prefers the use of HMTL entities (ie –) rather than using the single character to replace them. This allows a certain amount of control over them, and not all editors interpret the high level characters in quite the same manner. As such, please do NOT change HTML entities to single characters. Thank you. -- sulfur (talk) 09:59, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :It looks like the style guide actually recommends using hyphens for hyphens, hyphens for ndashes, and ndashes for mdashes—why is that a good idea? —Justin (koavf)·T· · 16:00, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :Also, that same document says to avoid HTML whenever possible, which it would be in this case. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 16:02, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Page moves While you may be right about the proper capitalization of "Is", in "Context Is for Kings", please realize that moving an episode page is a rather drastic step that requires a lot of background corrections to follow, including updating all spellings throughout the site both linked and non-linked that correspond to that change. If you are not prepared to make all of those subsequent corrections, then please do not move pages willy-nilly, without understanding what you are doing. Thanks--Alan del Beccio (talk) 04:39, September 27, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, I have no problem searching for the title. —Justin (koavf)·T· · 06:07, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Also, please note before making any more moves. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 16:39, September 27, 2017 (UTC)